bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hattori
Akira Hattori (Born April 27, 1980 in Akita-ken, Japan), is Akito Takagi's and Moritaka Mashiro's editor. He helped them with their names and eventually got them serialized for Detective Trap. Once they got serialized, however, Hattori had to hand them over to Goro Miura due to conflicting responsibilities. During the serialization of The Perfect Crime Club, Hattori returns as their editor. Appearance He is a thin, odd-looking man with a wide-eyed gaze and distinctive lips. Personality Hattori is often portrayed as one of the calmer and more calculating editors in the series. He comes across as a very wise and experienced editor which leaves him raising his voice only when he sees it absolutely necessary to do so. He is very fond of Takagi and Mashiro and continues to be interested in their progression as mangakas, offering off-hand advice to Miura when he can. Summary Ashirogi Muto and The Two Earths ''manga Hattori is first introduced when Takagi and Mashiro bring in the manuscript for ''The Two Earths in chapter 8. He first tells them the good parts of it, then the bad parts, stating that it is too narrative and it would be better as a light novel. As a result, Mashiro and Takagi make plans for alternative ideas. Hattori explains to Mashiro and Takagi that there are two types of successful Mangakas: The naturals who write whatever they want: geniuses, and the ones who figure out what they need to create to be successful: the calculating type. Hattori then points out that Takagi is the calculative type. However, he tells them that unlike the rather the calculative type, the geniuses that just draw what they like are successful more often. Takagi and Mashiro's Break Up At one point, when Mashiro decides to break their team up because Takagi was not able to send a name on time, Hattori found out about it. He did not want the two of them to split up and conversing with the two separately made him realized how much the two still need each other to complete a work. Surprised that the two, even though never talked anymore, almost had the same idea for their next work, he schemed to bring them back together. Hattori told Takagi to about how the two of them are really "in-sync with each other than they thought" and keep it a secret (how he was working on a mystery story rather than a mainstream battle manga) from Mashiro. Eventually the two find out, and schemed to get back at Hattori for plotting behind their backs. Hattori is later surprised by the two finally back together and completing a name together, with eight chapters done for serialization. With the result of their hard work, he tells them to enter the "Golden Future Cup" and get a good result, if they do good, there's a possibility for them to get a serialization. However, Hattori still wants them to wait until after they graduate from high school to be serialized. Golden Future Cup Ashirogi Muto's New Editor Shortly after Mashiro and Takagi got the news they would be serializied, they got a new editor. Hattori comes with Miura to discuss the finances and their pay. Soon, Hattori tells them that Miura will be their new editor. Takagi and Mashiro want Hattori to continue being their editor but it's not possible as he is editing the new series Tarakon and the established series One Piece. He tells them it's common for newly published mangakas to be assigned to new editors. Hattori leaves, and Miura says Hattori was demanding to stay as their editor. They then bow to him, thanking him for everything he has done for them. He looks back at them with great expectations. When Mashiro hospitalized, the mangakas from Team Fukuda boycotting Jump editorial by mass hiatus due to Editor in Chief's decision. Hattori and other editors tried to convincing them and forming solutions. +Natural After getting a call from an old friend who is also an editor, but for novels, Hattori meets Iwase, who has written a storyboard for manga with the hopes of competing with Takagi. After reading her work, Hattori gives critique that it is not yet suited for manga but is extraordinary none the less.He gives her a list of things to fix and is glad to see Iwase's willingness to work hard. After making the requested changes, Iwase hands Hattori her storyboard and he is impressed with how much better it was. Iwase then asks him to find the best illustrator for her manga, since her ability is limited as the story writer. Hattori ponders who he could get and, after deciding that such a high quality story deserves high quality art, picks Eiji Niizuma as Iwase's illustrator (at Yuujiro's initial objections). Hattori sees this as killing two birds with one stone, as Niizuma has been down after Ashirogi's "Gitante Trap" ended and drawing Iwase's story would cheer him up as well as motivate Takagi and Mashiro with the emergence of both of their rivals working together. With "Gitante Trap" cancelled, Ashirogi comes up with the new comedy manga called "Tanto" (with a lot of push from their new editor, Miura). Fifteen chapters in, Takagi is running out of gags and is under stress to keep working on "Tanto". Mashiro knows that Takagi is not suited for comedy and they could do much better, as Niizuma has stopped reading "Tanto" entirely and Hattori doesn't bring it up during his speech at Takagi's wedding(he mentioned all their other works, however). Mashiro knows that "Tanto" will be unable to surpass Niizuma and Iwase, but needs to hear it for sure from Hattori, going so far as to make an interruption at Takagi and Miyoshi's wedding. Hattori then takes Mashiro outside, where he personally tells Mashiro his true feelings about their new series, saying that "Tanto" is their worst work. This is the final confirmation Mashiro needed for him to take action to quit "Tanto" in order to aim higher. Ashirogi's New Storyboard After visiting Takagi and Miyoshi after their wedding, Iwase reveals that she has found a new love interest aside from Takagi: Hattori. During her meetings with Hattori, she tries to make advances towards him, with Hattori just trying to avoid the mess that it would make if they did get together. After time passes, Hattori gets annoyed that Iwase's recent behavior and affection towards him has lowered the quality of her work. After Mashiro and Takagi quit "Tanto" and have a deadline for their new series, Hattori decides to secretly lend a hand. He gives some suggestions to Miura for new manga ideas and even visits Ashirogi by himself. Hattori's odd behavior leads Takagi into inviting Mashiro to spy on Hattori the whole day he's working, finding out about Iwase's romantic advances towards him and his true feelings of desired success for Takagi and Mashiro he reveals while drinking with Miura and Yujiro. Ashirogi then comes with new manga called Perfect Crime Club, which later renamed to PCP, or Perfect Crime Party. After PCP gets accepted, he finds himselfg Ashirogi's editor again, causing he doubting himself. After being told by Sasaki that PCP needs to surpass Any of Eiji's manga in 6 months and some cheering up by Miura, he become more confident and meet Ashirogi again. He feels relieved when they are not changed in personalty but also get improved in their works. PCP Hattori gives many advanced suggestions and revisions for PCP, working hard to surpass Eiji's manga. He feels so proud with first chapter counted 422 votes in first position, but also get pissed when next chapters get votes below +Natural and Crow. Eventually, PCP surpassing +Natural votes in chapter 25 that previously he didn't feel confident with Ashirogi's idea to make longer arc. PCP eventually get more popular and constantly get high rank (at least top 10 and often in top 5). But Takagi get pissed when PCP was not considered as anime which Hattori explains to him the reason for PCP being realistic and can causing bad influence. Takagi then turned down his ambition after Hattori and Mashiro ask his understanding. Hattori ask him to create other manga that can be considered as anime. While PCP's story keeps on going, he also reviewing and submitting new series that comes from Ashirogi's assistants (only Shiratori's storyboard that get accepted), Ashirogi's new romance one shot, and the come back of Azuma. However, those titles are not lasting long but in other side those titles also competing with PCP in rank surveys and causing Ashirogi to improve better story and art for PCP. He also playing part on confronting Nanamine that tried to surpassing PCP with methods that Hattori personally hate as Nanamine doesn't appreciate editor's work and later the whole editorial department. Through his job as PCP's editor, he learned in-depth of Mashiro's past and motivation to become mangaka and realizing more of his relations to Taro Kawaguchi. Reversi When Hattori reviewing about Sigma, an anti-hero on PCP, Ashirogi told him about their new planned manga. After seeing their storyboard, he thinks that the manga can be better than PCP and more suitable with Weekly Jump and more possibility for anime adaptation. After Reversi accepted as serial, Hattori states that Ashirogi can't working with 2 weekly series with the tight deadlines. The new Editor in Chief, Yoshihisa Heishi decided to put Reversi to Monthly Hissho Jump (HJ). ''Because HJ technically in different magazine, this means Hattori won't be their editor for Reversi and causing him disappointed. Hattori tries to hide his feeling but his mind can still be guessed by Ashirogi and Yujiro. Later Yujiro find his true feeling from his yelling due to drunk and proposed Reversi for ''Weekly Shonen Jump in the serialization meeting on next day. Heishi personally accepted Yujiro's proposal but only if Hattori confirm it from himself. After Hattori called to the meeting (together with Ashirogi), he shows his true feeling for wishing as Reversi's editor, encouraged by Yujiro and Ashirogi to support his statement and thus choosing Reversi for Weekly Jump while PCP moved to HJ. Reversi keeps competing with Zombie Gun and dominating rank 1 or 2 on rank surveys and also breaks the record for most votes on first chapter. It's also considered as anime but causing few problems, mainly related to the story direction (debating on long or short story) and Miho Azuki as voice actor. Hattori act as mediator when Ashirogi get conflicts with anime staff and public's gossip about Azuki that eventually get resolved despite the solution comes from Ashirogi themselves. It's unknown about his fate after Reversi (and the Bakuman series itself) ended, but Hattori make a promise to become Ashirogi's editor for whatever their next manga in future. He even insisting to quit his job if he doesn't allowed to become their editor. In the anime's ending, Hattori reviews one of their new manga but the title was not shown. Trivia * A number of editors in Bakuman are based on real editors from Shuiesha. Akira Hattori is based on two different actual editors at Shuiesha. His namesake, Akira Jean-Baptiste Hattori, was an editor for One Piece, which is referenced in Bakuman. However, Hattori's appearance was actually inspired by a lesser known editor at Shuiesha unrelated to Hattori's namesake. *Hattori's face (especially his lips and eyes) resemble the character Ryuk from the manga Death Note which is also drawn by Takeshi Obata. **In the 20th episode of the anime series, he even bit an apple while looking at it with a greedy look on his face. This was probably intended to be a nod to Ryuk. *Hattori wears New Balance brand sneakers. *He is one of the best editors at Jump, being able to work efficiently with Muto Ashirogi. Category:Male Characters Category:Editors Category:Bakuman Characters